A Latte for the Price of Miranda Priestly's Knickers
by Bellatrix's Weightless Tears
Summary: Andy is back one night at Elias- Clarke to set things straight with one White haired Editor, she saw it being asked in blue eyes many times.
1. Chapter 1

It came on a Monday morning, an invitation to meet, scrawled on a Starbucks cup with a smiley face, in black marker, Miranda read and chose to ignore it. Not to acknowledge the sender ever.

Emily had practically gone into histrionics, stammering at failing to explain at how it was on her order.

Knew her order still. Miranda's piping hot coffee order, of one no-foam skimmed latte with an extra shot and three drip coffees with room for milk.

The sender of this was still without a doubt the lowest most irritating disappointing person she'd ever encountered in Manhattan. That friendly little wave on the sidewalk. Made her cringe, Miranda still shook her head at it and the waver. One brown eyed creature who made her feel all the definitions of exasperated.

Sipping it anyway, warmth sliding down her throat, blue eyes darkened on thoughts of her.

Meet her. Why ever would she do that? Placing her glasses back on, going over proofs.

Andrea could wait till hell freezes over for her to join her for coffee. Just because she gave that silly warm Midwesterner a reference didn't mean she forgave Paris.

What on earth did she mean forgiveness for the cost of a latte?

The less she thought about Andréa Sachs the better.

Drinking it and binning it.

That wave on the sidewalk curb was the last she was seeing or thinking of Andréa.

* * *

Miranda dismissed Emily at 9 tonight, she would wait for The Book herself. Had no commitments tonight.

Cassidy and Caroline were staying at their grandparents' house in Westchester this week, she could be late, and no one was there at her townhouse waiting for her just Patricia and maybe a small slice of her housekeeper Francesca's French vanilla cheesecake.

The divorce was final as of last week. Stephen that faxing her divorce papers during the busiest time in her career, pathological ambivalent narcissist didn't contest, wanted to it to be over quickly.

Being married to her must be unbearable and subscribing to waterboarding.

Another divorce for Page Six.

If only she could find someone mature, solid and stable and available oh and not a drunk, or irredeemably screwed up womaniser. Not think only with his trouser snake. Also be a cuddler with nice eyes wouldn't be too much to ask for. Would it?

* * *

Andy Sachs sat waiting for another hour. Waiting for her. Staring at her phone, turning her dark burnished chestnut head around as she stared out of the window as the rush of people tonight.

Picking up her order, a large cup steaming and bringing her tongue into the whipped fresh cream on top of the hot dark chocolate, mmm... Yummy, as she licked it, enjoying it, slowly tasting its creamy frothy sweetness.

If a silvery haired Editor came up to her right now, Andy was sure she'd see she had a whipped cream moustache, probably raise a withering haughty brow at how childish Andy was, picking up the phone for the third time in the last five minutes, defined arching brown brows furrowed, looking again out of the window and now at another customer entering the crowded coffee shop.

Andy to herself mouthed the words to a song she liked, as the chorus kicked in, she chewed her lower lip and still her phone had not vibrated or rung. Checking the signal strength and battery. Full and On.

The ding dong of the doorbell distracted Andy as she looked up and saw a few business men and woman entering and getting orders probably from nearby buildings.

With another lick of whipped cream, Andy stared around Starbucks, hearing the beep of a phone, Andy automatically looked down at her own even though it wasn't her ringtone. What is wrong with you Andy that you're that anxious to be a pavlovian masochist?

Great she'd sat here for three hours.

Miranda was not coming and had stood her up. There was no _'Sorry not going to make it'_ text or any message to Andy. Even from Emily. Who was she kidding Miranda never said sorry for anything.

Of course the untouchable Ice Queen had stood her up.

The whipping cream was all gone now, no more suggestive tonguing, only the warm sweet dark chocolate as Andy swirled it around in her cup. Took another sip ruefully.

Pushing the cup away dejected, Andy began gathering her things, putting her bag over her shoulder, leaving a tip.

Picking up her phone and, as if by magic, it started to begin to vibrate. Feeling herself smile wider with anticipation as she sat back down to read the text to herself. Two seconds later and her full smile is replaced by disappointment.

It was just from Doug. Andy typed fast. Declining drinks tonight _. 'Busy Doug.'_

Turning to face the window, Andy felt her eyes almost begin to water in her dark brown eyes, scolding herself don't you dare cry Sachs or suddenly burst into tears, telling herself, as her heart sank. She really didn't matter to Miranda, reference or not.

Could kick herself thinking she might matter.

Nate was right she was an idiot to think this was anything. This thing that was between them that she felt.

Someone close to Andy's table brushed her as her cup was dragged across it and onto a tray by a waitress, clearing other tables and walking back to the counter.

Leaving as it was late now.

Andy walked out down the sidewalk, anger was starting to take over from disappointment, building in her. This was her day off, she could have been in her nice warm toasty bed with naughty dreams about a certain icy Editor's sexy body as she kissed every inch of ivory soft skin... damn Miranda Priestly to hell.

Andy strided over to Elias Clarke building at 11pm. Miranda was going to see her. Like it or not.

* * *

Miranda felt the tension in her shoulders, Emily would have to book her a masseuse, glancing at the time. The Book was late.

Andy narrowly missed being hit by a cab and honking traffic as she crossed over, uh jaywalked and entered her old work building, smashed her finger to the up button to the 17th floor.

Andy saw Marcus leaving Miranda's office, her light still on, saw her flicking through a page, her silvery head bent in concentration. Not seeing Andy approach. Observing her engrossed in her work, Andy use to watch her unnoticed many times.

Blue eyes lifted for a fraction, rubbing her neck and saw her, the lanky brunette's reflection.

''Andréa.''

She was here standing in front of her. Why?

''Why are you here?'' Miranda coldly demanded of her.

'' Miranda I wanted to start us with just a latte for Paris to forgive me but now I am here for this price for a missed latte.''

Miranda looked at Andy. ''Price?'' Hadn't met her from Andrea's strange invitation earlier she'd missed, had Andrea waited for her. Surely she didn't wait for her.

''I'm going to give you what your eyes want from me.''

Miranda's mouth curled at Andy. ''What exactly is it that my eyes want from you of all people Andrea?'' Sneering waspishly at Andréa boldly just coming here so suddenly as if she had a right to be here at Runway after Paris, to show up and see her, Andrea had no right. Andrea had no reason to be here tonight.

Immature and overstepping Ohioan.

Who in hell did Andrea Sachs think she was? Placing her ivory fingers on her phone began dialling downstairs to security to escort her out. Now.

''Andrea leave.'' Miranda warned. She'd give her a chance to go.

Andy wet her lips, stepping closer to Miranda who had stood, narrowing her eyes on her former assistant. ''Not before I pay this.''

Pushing Miranda back into her chair; Andy's hand went across her startled mouth as she tried to speak.

Placing her mouth close to Miranda's ear and whispering for her to be quiet.

Miranda nodded as Andy slowly began to remove her temporary gag over Miranda of her long slender fingers, replacing it by her warm mouth to hers that met Miranda's pink glossy lips teasing her lips for a moment, Andy thought she'd have no idea how to kiss another woman and yes she knew lips are no different to men's like Nate's but when it came to kissing these pink lips, it felt so different meeting Miranda's.

Soft and velvety.

Andy watched down her nose as her own lips touched hers, it was a soft touch with them for a moment as if waiting for a reaction. Feeling them on hers now, Andy lips slowly caressed those longed for lips, then kissing her hard as Miranda felt all warm inside and quivering, deeper and deeper Andy's tongue slipped into her first shocked and now eager mouth.

Her legs felt so very wobbly from this kiss as she caught her breath, Andy's face was close to hers.

Her smile on her was an impish grin.

Fingers began to trace patterns over Miranda's white blouse, making her nipples rock hard as they got closer and closer to them. Brushed over one. Kissing her again hard as Miranda felt Andy's lips grind into her, her tongue forcing its way back in.

Who taught Andrea to kiss like that?

Her head spinning from such a kiss as Miranda became suddenly aware of Andrea grabbing her slit skirt, pulling it up, stroking her fingertips up slowly revealing her silky thighs.

Suddenly Andrea was crouching down on her knees, kissing the flesh of Miranda's thighs, her hands, mouth and lips were everywhere.

Miranda tingled, she ached, and she wanted to squeal and moan with pleasure as she grabbed at Andy's rich hair. Dark brown eyes burning into her with lust and want.

Andy's other hand went under her silk blouse caressing her breasts, squeezing each one lightly as Andy's other hand lingers and dances across her lacy panties.

The anticipation of Andrea touching her there, is too much and she let out a low moan. The sexist sound Andy's ever heard from those cruel swollen with her kisses lips.

Then Andy stopped, a sudden stilling almost about to hiss out at Andy for stopping, almost gave a fierce tug to her hair to continue, now also heard it, a rushing click clack of shoes, a door banging- someone forgot something.

''Bollocks there's my keys.''

Holding both our breaths for a few minutes, only then did Andy take that moment, as she and Miranda can hear, it is Emily, to finally rub her long slender fingers in the lacy folds of her panties, making blue eyes darken and roll and her body shudder to Andy's touch.

Trying not to make a sound was hard, as Andy's mouth continued slick against her.

Andy began loving Miranda with her mouth slickening ivory skin with her lips touching her elegant neck lightly with butterfly kisses, waiting for Emily to leave.

Emily was gone. Finally.

''What happens now?'' Miranda asked waspishly. Hoping Emily hadn't ruined this.

Saw Andy's face went from that insufferable happy grin on her to one of complete puzzlement in a flash, not in a bad way like a stunned guppy but a comical one. One that said to her, Miranda I can't believe you just asked that.

''How about we do this Miranda?'' Andy warmly said these words and Miranda had fair warning that something was about to happen that wouldn't be the same between them and it did.

Touching Andy's lips with her fingertips.

Andy heard Miranda breathe out deeply and then Andy was back all over her once more, cupping her breasts. Her lips left her neck now, grazing along her jawbone, running her mouth and teeth along it as Miranda felt Andy nibble on her earlobe.

Peeling slowly down lacy panties, Andy parted her legs, gripping the chair arms, bending astride her legs, letting La Perla fall to her ankles.

Breathing through her roman nose, a loud moan escaped Miranda's parted panting lips as Andy's mouth kissed there, the tip of her tongue sent her over the edge. Ivory legs, hips and body are bucking to Andrea's loving.

''Ohh… Yesss.''

Feeling Miranda's thighs go rigid. Trembling to her.

The flood of coming erupts inside her, shuddering hard, blue eyes shut tight as Miranda began shaking from a wave of euphoria which turned into sheer pleasure over and over, curling her own long fingers into Andrea's dark hair.

Leaning back into her chair. Collapsing with her polished Louboutins still on.

Felt Andrea's fingers were still squeezing hard on her right nipple through her bra. Opening her blue eyes slowly, saw Andy's head resting on her thigh. Now kissed her inner thigh.

Miranda eased up and relaxed Andréa's fingers still pinching her, held to her almost gave her a real smile, her white forelock fell forward moving a little more in her chair as Andy took a step back from her, reaching down she took the lacy panties from the floor and stuffing them into her pocket, dark brown eyes never leaving Miranda's face.

Tapered ivory fingers reaching out to her, wanting to touch her lips again with her lips, opening her never lost for words before mouth to say something not mean or ridiculing.

Andy just shook her head and moved out of reach and with that she turned and without a goodbye kiss or a smile or any words she was gone. Left her.

Disappearing as quietly as she came. Leaving Miranda here in her sleek office wobbly barely standing on her toned weak in the knees legs from a knee trembler named Andrea against her desk chair, minus her knickers.

She honestly wasn't expecting that.

Savouring the feeling of what just happened, touching her swollen mouth, adjusting her skirt and blouse, smoothing both down.

Her office was still and quiet as she heard night cleaners now arriving. Both surprised at the snowy haired Editor being here. Sputtering out in greeting. ''Excuse us. Good Evening Ms Priestly.''

Miranda was trying not to look at both cleaners, in case they saw on her face what had just wantonly happened moments ago, something called Andrea Sachs caused fault lines to her, those knowing looks if they suspected would make her ivory skin not go predictably pink but red even redder than she already felt.

Caught her reflection she did look like she'd just been loved up. Peering at her coiffed hair in place and flushed sharp cheekbones and her eyes.

Her phone vibrated and pings making her reach and get it out of her purse. Looking down at it, grabbing her glasses, saw she had a text, just when she did not want to draw attention to herself.

Blue eyes scanning and reading it.

 _M_

 _'I could have left your knickers with the night cleaners or maybe be picked up by Emily but since I now have your knickers, I'll hold on to them from now on keep them safe and if you want them back come and ask for them. A'_

Her snowy head shot up as sure enough she had gone beetroot.

Sachs was going to pay dearly for holding onto her knickers.


	2. Chapter 2

That impudent and walking away panty thief.

Staring at _her_ face and smile on the crinkled page of The NY Mirror near her coffee, brown eyes mocking her. Cutting her eyes at a steaming hot Starbucks cup set down for her by Serena, a latte which started this with Andrea, coming to her last night. Having no consideration to what was right or decent.

Ex-assistants do not show up and ravish her with a mouth and make her give lesbian sex a spin, in her leather chair.

Crossing her legs in the same said chair. Where it all happened.

Dabbing her neck with chilled Pellegrino. Remembering Andrea's mouth on her, grazing her lips with dark chestnut hair tickling her skin, lips that ran along her neck and under her jaw. Lips she should have stopped.

Didn't. Couldn't.

Miranda had been married two times to men who played golf, watched CNBC, shooted skeet and waterfowl, knew what a Mallard and a Muscovy was, recalling that time trying to console the girls that Stephen wouldn't make them eat a duck he'd shot and also yachted and used words like _yar_ and could fly fish, rowed in college and wore Brooks Brothers blue blazers and on weekends wore Sebago docksiders and to her eventual acceptance sported crewneck sweaters which she borrowed many times, both were salt and pepper handsome in a tuxedo, but neither could do what Andrea Sachs's mouth did to her last night.

Giving her a shaking from it, incredible O. The best and only O she'd ever had. Honestly Miranda thought she'd never experience such an amazingly good quivering all over, check for a pulse _I can't feel my legs_ O.

Her O's had been on permanent hiatus. The said O not being Miranda missing Oprah on daytime television.

Miranda had hit a long dry spell with sex, which had come to an end years ago being married, having and raising twins and work and she blamed Jim and his hairy back and spooning her like a drowning man hugging a flotation device in afterglow.

Stephen's idea of foreplay was as if he was telegraph operator in 1942 sending Morse code through her body.

Sex. She was just fine without it.

Didn't need sex.

Just threw herself into Runway.

Than Andrea happened for her.

How dare balls to the wall unpredictable as ever Andrea do that to her. Miranda wasn't supposed to respond to a dark haired twentysomething female with a big goofy smile.

She'd never looked at a woman that way before.

Andrea was not on her spank naughty list. Never. Debonair George Clooney held that top space, Sam Heughan was second, because the man could wear a kilt. Third because she liked dry and self-deprecating Adam Scott.

Andrea's mouth maybe, her tongue might possibly push Sam down to third.

Just because Page Six announced she was divorced now and on the market again did not mean she wanted someone. A twice Divorcee and with soon to be teenaged twins. She was a terrific prospect.

Page Six certainly had been making speculative lists recently.

She could do without _a somebody_ in her life and her girls and never anybody like Stephen again.

Stephen ate cornflakes in his boxers. Left the toilet seat up. Passionately kissed her like the rinse cycle of a dishwasher.

Her somebody would not or ever be Andrea.

Even if she kissed her perfectly. More perfect then Miranda knew kisses could be.

Miranda steeple her fingers together.

No. Andrea was the type of person who had random sex in this office last night with her and had once made it clear by walking away from her job she loathed her as her Boss and as a person.

Andrea was wet and woolly, Miranda remembered her mother's words for someone wholly unsuitable, she had thin arms and in every way was non-compatible, and first she was a woman.

Besides she took her panties…

All staff in the office this late morning, experienced Miranda who was positively vicious today at Runway.

Snapping at Paul and Jocelyn over a choice for the September issue that was already to print. Still livid. Mainly at Andrea.

How was she going to get her held hostage lingerie back?

Emily transferred a call to Miranda who picked up. Her pink lips curving into a smile at the caller's voice.

''Yes Cricket said you'd call. Tonight would be perfect.'' Hung up on.

That was a date. No Andrea could keep her panties. Obviously had a fetish.

Scrunching up The NY Mirror, tossed into her trash bin.

Andrea had better stay the hell away from her.

''Miranda did Six scoop you?''

Nigel didn't know why Miranda gave him the glare of death when he made a comment about Six.

Six was despite her departure a good kid.

Nigel knew Six was not usually mentioned to Miranda, Six was sore spot for Miranda he suspected, waltzing out on her in the middle of Paris fashion week was still discussed without Miranda hearing it, he'd just heard she was seeing someone tonight. Nigel had forgiven her for Paris with the launch of Men's Runway due to begin in January.

''Now Miranda please don't make the lucky fellow cry.'' Nigel meant it.

Miranda's brow arched at Nigel superciliously as her own private phone pinged. Blue eyes lowered at it.

Nigel did not see it thankfully. Andrea sent her this. Her knickers on the screen.

' _Panties are waiting' A_

Her Samsung S6 was clutched by her as her pink lips pursed thin.

Sachs was going to regret this.

* * *

Nigel was wrong she didn't make all her first dates cry. Kiel Parker here seemed lovely. He brunched and boated and by his Instagram had a black lab named Tucker that looked good in a plaid collar. Kiel was a known Editor for a Current Affairs Magazine, like her with a dimpled smile and salt and pepper hair.

He was her type. Cultured and charming. Threw dinner parties in his place in East Hampton, Miranda had met his sister Cricket through the Met Costume Institute Board.

Kiel was in short a perfect date.

Since Stephen's departure she'd been out on two dates both carbon copies of her ex-husbands. Like they'd been picked out of a Wall Street cloning conveyer belt catalogue.

How she made it to tea or coffee was a feat.

Nothing happened with either. Happy to get home to two far more special people in her life, Cassidy and Caroline preferring both of them to date nights.

Advice from Nigel, was not to do yoga to clear her mind and relax, to do Ambien to go to sleep alone in a big bed meant for two was not appreciated by her.

Kiel's dimpled smile accentuated his tan. The waiter came up and Kiel took charge. He'd ordered for her. Tried to overlook it.

''Miranda do you know Andy Sachs well?''

Miranda almost choked on her sip of Margaux'53. Hoping her face wasn't flushing pink. Handed an Irish linen pocket square by him.

Did she know Andrea, swallowing hard in a way last night she did, but having sex didn't substitute knowing someone. ''Andrea yes, very briefly. She worked for me as my assistant. Why?''

Kiel's green eyes sparkled. ''Your assistant. Really? She's doing an article for me well actually on my new house. I'm restoring it into a Bed and Breakfast Inn. I had lunch with her today. She mentioned you frequently in fact.''

Miranda almost lost her icy nonchalant composure, pressing her lips together. Mentioned her, wondering to herself why, why would Andrea mention her to Kiel.

Breathe Miranda. Andrea wouldn't. Would she say anything?

''All good. She's charming bright girl. I like her.'' Kiel chuckled, clinking her glass. Kiel face broke into a smile. ''To you my beautiful date and my renovations.''

Miranda was half tempted to ask if Andrea made off with his boxers or briefs too.

Miranda went to the powder room, looking at her phone pinging again. Her blue eyes lowered down to the screen.

Speaking of Sachs.

She was not sexting her on a date.

A picture pinged to her of thank heavens not anything naked of Andrea sent but said lonely panties waiting. Saw red.

This had to stop. Right now.

* * *

Apologising to Kiel, Miranda lied that one of the twins needed her. Miranda called Roy.

Slipping into her car. ''Roy I need you to find Andrea for me and one more thing Roy would you give me you're...''

Roy watched Ms Priestly in the mirror looking very determined. God help Andy with the way his employer's blue eyes were frosty.

Wishing he'd kept her number to warn her.

* * *

Andy was perusing the grocery store aisle near her apartment, on her own tonight, she knew she shouldn't have sent _that_ to Miranda.

Still dazed from last night, she'd had sex with Miranda and then left. Couldn't get the feel of _her_ lips on hers and scent and stroking such soft skin out of her mind.

She should send her some flowers next and explain herself and how she felt.

Tell Miranda about her feelings she had.

Maybe get her a Congrats we had sex balloon.

Andy wasn't even really sure how _it_ all actually began for her. When she first met Miranda it wasn't love, Oooh Nooo, No. Andy thought Miranda was deliciously snarky and cranky, waspishly curmudgeonly and so sophisticated but still somehow despite her icy attitude had captured Andy and drew her eyes to her and made Andy just stare at her. A lot.

Miranda was the last thing she'd call or envision love for her.

Was though.

It certainly wasn't an instantaneous love for her white haired manicured cold Editor. Loathing was one feeling for Miranda Andy had developed.

Working at Runway close to her was hardly warm and fuzzy feelings over her with the coat flinging alone, this attraction for her boss from hell, was just something that suddenly developed and happened for Andy with time at Runway. Till she was hook, line, sinker, gone head over heels for La Priestly.

Deciding on chocolate chips for pancakes for the weekend, shopping for _one_ was lonely but the brightside was none of the nibbles and munchies she bought were no longer scarfed down by Nate. Her scruffy ex.

All hers.

Selecting cocoa bread and _Mmmm_ this looked good.

Holding her basket on her arm. Picking this and that out.

A warm mouth came up behind Andy's ear. Brushing against her.

''Andrea.''

A voice that sent rippling awareness of Miranda from her nose to her toes. The first time she ever heard her speak in that interview, Andy should have known she was sunk.

Sure a few times before she even realised how Miranda's inflection of her name did funny things to her, NC-17 funny things to her, she wanted Miranda to read her a newspaper, a Hallmark card, a take-out menu or an eviction notice —anything. To hear her say her name like that again and again.

Also maybe just once say Andy to her.

Blue eyes raked up and down Andy's figure, flickering down to her basket.

''Andrea really so many things _bad f_ or you.'' Admonishment crinkled her pretty blue eyes on her. '' As am I, _bad_ for you.''

This time she'd be the one to walk away unfazed like Andrea. Roy had given what she asked for. His black necktie.

Andy's mouth was dry and crackly like sandpaper almost choked off. ''Miranda what are you doing _here_ …''

'' You rushed off last night.'' Andy took in her elegant dress, Miranda looked really beautiful tonight. Liked her hair swept back, and her milky shoulders, compared to casual Andy.

''Do you want me to pick up where we left off. Andrea?'' Arching an elegant brow at Andy.

''Is that what you want?'' Running her fingernails along Andy's toned arm. ''Andrea.'' Almost tasting her name desirious. Andy just nodded mutely forgetting how to speak. Forget the carton of Ben and Jerry's.

''Take me to your place.''

Andy blinked, picked up by Miranda in her neighbourhood grocery store.

Led out by Miranda.

Transfixed by Miranda's corporeal seductiveness.

Andy fumbled with her keys and the lock to her apartment as she let Miranda inside, stepping inside after her.

''Sit.'' Andy did so. The Ice Queen was speaking to her like many times at work.

''Miranda I…about last night…''

''No. You do not speak. Tonight you are at my mercy and pleasure. Andrea.''

Unzipping her dress and letting it pool around her heels.


End file.
